


Irrécupérable (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by InvisibleAloneGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAloneGirl/pseuds/InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un retour de mission tumultueux.<br/>C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.<br/>(one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrécupérable (Steve Rogers x Reader)

Mon bras et ma jambe me font horriblement mal. Ma joue me brûle et mes muscles crient de douleur. Mes tympans semblent remplis de coton mais j'entends quand même les voix stridentes de tous mes coéquipiers inquiets. D'accord, j'ai été passablement amochée lors de ma dernière mission... Mais rien de plus grave que d'habitude! Dans la salle de réunion, autour de la table en verre, je me sens comme un accusé dans un tribunal, assise face à mes juges. Thor, Clint, Natasha, Tony et Steve sont partagés entre inquiétude et colère, me hurlant dessus sans ménagement et sans que je puisse comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils me racontent. Bruce qui m'a soigné essai de les calmer, sans grand succès. Je soupire et détourne les yeux, les faisant crier encore plus.

"_ Tu te rends compte des risques insensés que tu as pris?!"

"_ Tout ça pour quelques données?!"

"_ Tu aurai pu y laisser ta peau!"

J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qui se fait réprimander par ses parents... Nouveau soupir. Je me lève tant bien que mal, ignorant leurs autres remarques, claudiquant misérablement. Natasha me rejoint rapidement, suivie des autres et finis par me dire:

"_ On s'est tous énormément inquiétés, c'est tout ce qu'on voulait te dire."

Son air agité m'attriste alors je m'empresse de lui sourire, de leur sourire à tous et de leur répondre:

"_ Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais bien!"

Je sors de la salle, les laissant sur ces paroles qui se veulent rassurantes. Inutile de leur dire à quel point mes blessures me font souffrir. Je me traîne lamentablement vers ma chambre quand un cri m'interpelle:

"_ Besoin d'aide?"

Je me retourne pour faire face à Steve, si parfait avec son jean et son t-shirt bleu. Je me redresse imperceptiblement et essais de paraître moins fatiguée mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas dupe.

"_ Non pas besoin, tout va bien!"

Ne semblant pas convaincu, il se rapproche de moi, réduisant considérablement l'espace entre son corps imposant et le mien blessé et contusionné.

"_ Arrête de mentir."

"_ Moi?! Mentir?!"

Mon ton de plaisanterie à moitié offensé ne prend pas avec lui et je sens son regard inquisiteur me transpercer, attendant que je craque sans doute.

Je continue de sourire et ses sourcils ne se défroncent pas.

"_ Tu es vraiment têtue comme fille."

"_ Quoi..?!"

Avant que de pouvoir protester, je me retrouve portée comme un vulgaire sac à patates, en travers de son épaule musclée. Au début je me rebiffe et donne de vagues coups de pieds et de poings mais c'est peine perdue. Je dois peser autant qu'une plume pour lui et mes coups doivent lui faire aussi mal qu'une pichenette. Je finis par grogner et le laisser me trimbaler jusqu'à un endroit que je ne peux voir. Soupir après soupir, je l'entend rire. Son rire... Doux et calme. Je me détend imperceptiblement. Après quelques minutes de "transport", il s'arrête et ouvre une porte. Steve rentre dans une chambre et me pose délicatement au sol. Je ne reconnais pas le bazar qui règne dans la mienne donc... C'est sa chambre. Un peu gênée, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, dans une attitude boudeuse. Le blond me toise d'une bonne tête et comme à son habitude, un fin sourire étire ses lèvres. Je me renfrogne encore plus, en ayant assez d'être traitée comme une gamine.

"_ Allez... Arrête de faire l'enfant..."

Ses doigts effleurent ma joue, me faisant rougir. Essayant de cacher ma gêne, je lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers la fenêtre, toujours en clopinant sur ma jambe blessée.

"_ Tu es vraiment insupportable. Et irrécupérable!" plaisante-t-il, m'énervant encore plus.

"_ Groumpf."

Voilà le seul son qui sort de ma bouche alors que j'essais de reprendre contenance après son geste si tendre. Le super soldat rit à nouveau et vient se tenir à mes côtés, observant lui aussi la vue imprenable sur New York. Le silence s'installe, pesant. Finalement, je me laisse tomber telle une vieille loque sur son immense lit, trop fatiguée pour tenir debout plus longtemps. J'expire lentement tout l'air de mes poumons, cherchant à détendre mes muscles endoloris par deux jours de mission particulièrement éreintants.

Mes paupières se ferment, lourdes comme du plomb. Les draps sont doux contre ma peau et je me sens partir... Je sais qu'il vient s'asseoir près de moi quand je sens le matelas plier sous son poids. Une main tiède, un peu calleuse vient se loger dans la mienne. Son pouce trace de petits cercles sur le dos de ma main, me relaxant encore plus.

"_ Tu es vraiment adorable..." murmure-t-il.

Je bloque un peu en entendant ces mots et ré ouvre mes yeux, rencontrant les siens, d'un bleu cristallin. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, je peux presque sentir son souffle chaud. Mon cœur accélère, battant si fort contre ma cage thoracique que je pense qu'il peu entendre ses palpitations affolées. Je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien, me perdant dans les méandres azurés. Enfin, après ce qui me semble une éternité, son visage se rapproche, centimètre par centimètre, et nos lèvres se connectent dans un baiser d'abord chaste. Puis, peu à peu, l'échange s'intensifie et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux dorés tandis que ses mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches. Rompant finalement le contact, il finit par me dire avec tout le sérieux du monde:

"_ Ne te mets plus jamais en danger comme ça. J'ai cru mourir."

Préférant les actes aux paroles, je me remet à l'embrasser, voulant lui prouver que jamais plus je ne ferai de telles folies.

The End <3


End file.
